My time with seto kaiba
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: Me and two of my friends decided to create a story where we are teleported into our favorite anime show and where we meet our favorite character. My friends are: Fallenfang and Soultaker5ds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Into my favorite anime:**

My name is Sora and you don't need to know my last name. My old life was pretty boring till I met my favorite anime character. Let me tell you what my life was like before meeting my favorite character. It has been only a half a year since I left behind my old life. I was 18 years old, but I'm know 19 now. I was living on my own and I was doing fine by myself. Everyday was almost always the same. I would get up and get dressed and ready for work. I use to work at Burger king. After a long day at work I would come home and take a short nap. After that I would turn on the t.v and watch my favorite anime, which is Yu-gi-oh. I would watch countless episodes of Yu-gi-oh for hours. Sometimes on the weekend I would stay up all night watching episodes of Yu-gi-oh or any other anime I like.

Then, one night there was a shooting star and I didn't know it. As I watched my favorite anime show, I said something that changed my whole life.

"I wish that I could be in my favorite anime show." I said. Then I turned the t.v off and went to bed. I changed into my pajama's, which was a black tank top and checkered pants. Later that night, I woke up to someone calling my name in the living room. I went to look and I saw that the t.v was on and my favorite show was on. My favorite character was actually saying my name. He was calling out to me. I decided to skype my friend, Farrah, to tell her what was happening and I hoped she wouldn't think I was crazy. She answered it and she was already talking to my other friend Bebe on the phone.

"Hey Sora. Um... have...you seen... anything...crazy?" Farrah asked me.

"So I'm not the only one with my favorite character calling out to me." I said. I had my back turned to the t.v, when something grabbed me and I was pulled into the t.v and I saw that Farrah was too. I went through the t.v into some kind of portal to another world. I was falling and what ever pulled me in was gone now and I wondered what it was. It was only a minute before I saw where I was going. I was going into my favorite anime show. As soon as I went through the end of the portal into the Yu-gi-oh world, I was free falling. It was night and I was falling above a park and no one was there. Then, I saw some people waliking in the park.

**In the next chapter, you'll find out who I saw in the park when I was falling. You'll aslo find out other things too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confusion:**

There I was falling towards the ground. When I was falling I notice that no one could see me. I became solid and visible as soon as I landed in a tree. I know because, then I fell out of the tree and landed on someone. That someone was another character from Yu-gi-oh. It was Joey Wheeler! I quickly got off him.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Why were you up in the tree?" Yugi Moto asked me.

"I don't know. I just found myself up there." I lied. I lied to him because I knew that he would never believe me if I told him the truth. Joey got up off the ground and he was annoyed.

"Do you always fall out of trees?" Joey asked annoyed.

"No not really. I'm sorry I landed on you." I said to him. He just turned away from me.

"Yeah, whatever." Joey said harshly.

"Joey, don't be so harsh. She didn't land on you on purpose." Triston said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Taya asked me.

"My name is Sora." I said. I didn't say her name because I know that she would ask how I knew her name and I don't really have an excuse.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Taya." Taya said and I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm..." Yugi started to say, but I cut him off.

"I know who you are. Your Yugi Moto." I said with a smile and he smiled back. Then, I noticed Joey turn around to look at me.

"Then, do you know who I am?" Joey asked suddenly and I nodded.

"Your Joey Wheeler." I said and then Joey looked happy.

"I'm Triston. It's nice to meet you." Triston said. I smiled at him.

"It been a pleasure to meet you all, but I should really be going home now." I said as I started to turn around.

"Hold on." Joey said. I turned back to him.

"You should hang with us tomorrow. We'll be at Yugi's grandfather's game shop. Do you know where it is?" Joey asked me and I nodded. Then, I turned and walked away. As soon as I was out of sight I started running. After awhile I started walking again. After about 30 minutes I finally went back to the park and only a few people were there. But the others weren't. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. I was passing by a fountain, when I noticed how I looked. I looked totally diffrent.

My hair was still long and black, but now it had red highlights in it and it was up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. I wore a black skirt and black flat shoes. I wore black blouse and my bangs covered half of my right eye. My eyes were a blackish blue color now. My hands went to my side and that's when I realized I had my own deck. I took five cards out and I looked at them. My eyes widened with shock. The cards I picked were Blue-eyes white dragon, Harpie's brother, Magician of faith, Dark magician, and Dark magician girl. I finally put the cards back after awhile, then I sat on a bench wondering how I got into this world.

I didn't realize it, but I somehow fell asleep and when I woke up the sun was coming up. I took out my cell phone, which also changed. My phone was now black and I didn't know what kind of phone it was. I looked at the time and it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Then, I remembered last night. I promised to meet Yugi and the others at the game store. So I got up and started walking slowly to the game store.

**In the next chapter I meet my favorite character's little brother. My life is starting to be not so boring anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My favorite character:**

As I walked to the game store that morning, I wasn't paying attention, and neither was the person I ran into. I was walking and watching the sky, when I looked in front of me it was too late. A little boy ran into me. We both fell down. When I looked up at the boy, I realized it was Mokaba.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should pay more attention to where I'm going." I said helping him up. Mokaba looked behind him with a look of worry and he talked a little fast.

"No it's my fault. But can you help me? There's these guys who are chasing me and I can't seem to lose them." Mokaba asked. I looked behind him too, and I saw two guys in suits looking around. They couldn't see Mokaba for now, because people were in their way.

"I'll help you. Come with me." I said to him. Mokaba nodded and followed. We walked fast and turned the corner and the men in suits saw and ran after us. That's when we ran too. When we turned another corner, I pulled Mokaba into an alley and we ran down another path in the alley. W e stopped to catch our breath and we turned to see if the men were still following us, but they weren't. We had lost them.

"Thank you for helping me. Now I need to go back to my brother. Oh, I'm Mokaba by the way." Mokaba said.

"I'm Sora. Let me come with just in case those guys come back." I said and Mokaba nodded. On the way to where Mokaba's brother worked, we both talked. It took only 5 minutes to get to the building. I was about to head back when Mokaba stopped me.

"Hey, Sora. I want you to meet my brother. I already told him you were coming. I also told him that you helped me too." Mokaba said. I thought about it for a moment then I followed Mokaba inside. Mokaba led me to an elevator, when we were inside, he pressed the button that went all the way to the last floor. When the doors opened, Mokaba led me down the hall, then he knocked on the door at the end of the hall and went inside. I followed him silently. There was a desk by the window and by the window was Seto Kaiba. As soon as we walked in he turned around.

"I heard from my little brother that you helped him. Thank you." Kaiba said to me and I nodded.

"It wasn't a big deal. It was really easy to lose those guys." I said. Kaiba said nothing and Mokaba smiled.

"I would of never of thought to lose those guys the way you did." Mokaba said.

"Sometime, I don't think at all, I just do whatever." I said.

"What's your name?" Kaiba asked walking toward me.

"I'm Sora." I said to him as he stood in front of me.

"Your the only person who isn't intimidated when I stand this close." Kaiba said.

"I don't think I've ever been intimidated by anyone." I said, which was the truth. Kaiba looked down and saw I had a deck.

"How about a duel? I want to see how good you are." Kaiba said.

"I can't." I said because of a couple reasons. Kaiba looked at me like I just slapped him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, for one I don't know how to duel, and second I have to meet a few friends." I said which both reasons were true. Kaiba and Mokaba stared at me in disbelief.

"Then, maybe we can teach you." Mokaba said after awhile. Kaiba nodded.

"Thank you. I need to get going now I'll see you later." I said as I turned to leave.

"Come back tomorrow, then I can teach you." Kaiba said and I nodded and left. I continued on my way to meet Yugi and the others at the game store. When I arrived at the game store it was about 9 o'clock and I saw that Yugi and the others were waiting for me inside at the counter. Joey was annoyed with me once again.

"Where were you!? We've been waiting for you for an hour!" Joey shouted at me.

"Sorry, I kinda got distracted a little. Sorry." I said. Then, Triston said something that made me freeze for a second.

"Hey, Sora. Remember when you said you had to go home. How come you stayed in the park?" Triston asked. I couldn't tell them I was from another world, so I lied again.

"Okay, I lied. I don't have anywhere to stay, because I moved here from america." I lied.

"Well, If you don't have anywhere to stay, then stay here till you can get your own house." Yugi said.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thank you." I said with almost a cheer.

"So, where were you earlier?" Joey asked. That's when I thought of Kaiba and I blushed a little.

"I was with another friend." I said, but Joey didn't believe me.

**In the next chapter the reason why Mokaba was being chased by the men in suits. Also, they try to capture me next, but I'm saved by someone who really suprised me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My luck:**

When I woke up the next morning I almost forgot where I was, but I remembered I was at Yugi's house till I got my own house. Then, I also remembered I was supposed to meet up with Seto today. I konw how to duel now thanks to Seto. I quickly got dressed and rushed out the door. I said goodbye to Yugi and his grandfather. The streets weren't very crowded this morning since it was a saturday. I'm really happy me and Seto are friends now. As I walked down the street, I saw the two men from a few days before, who were after Mokaba. They saw me and were coming towards me. I turned around and ran, they ran after me. After awhile I thought I lost them, so I slowed to a walk and then I stopped to catch my breath, which was a bad mistake.

It turns out that I didn't lose the two men. They came up from behind me and they quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me into an alley. I struggled to get away, but their grip on my arms didn't loosen any. I tried to yell for help, but one guy put his hand over my mouth and they continued to pull me into the alley. Then, all of a sudden, the two men released me and I stumbled forward. I turned around and I saw Seto standing over the two guys on the ground.

"Come on!" He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me after him. We were running to his company building. As soon as we got into the elevator he let my arm go. Then, I wondered how he knew I was in trouble. So I decided to ask him.

"Hey Seto, how did you know I was in trouble?" I asked. Seto blushed and looked at the ground. Then, somehow I knew how he knew I was in trouble.

"Wait! You were following me, weren't you?!" I asked blushing too. He then looked up.

"Maybe." He said. He paniced as soon as he looked into my eyes.

"Okay! I was!" He said. I was speechless for a moment.

"That's...um...sweet. I think." I said not knowing what to say in this kind of situation. We were quiet the rest of the way up to his office. When we entered his office, Mokaba was trying to hold in a laugh. Seto looked at him confused as did I.

"What are you laughing at?" Seto asked him walking to his desk.

"Nothing." Mokaba said quickly. He was hiding something. Seto looked at his computer screen and he blushed so red, I thought he was angry. Then, Mokaba whispered something to Seto. I couldn't hear what he said, but it made Seto blush even more. Then, Mokaba said something out of nowhere.

"You two should go out on a date." Mokaba said. I blushed and so did Seto, but he thought about it for a moment.

"I think that's a great idea." Seto said and of course I agreed with him.

**In the next chapter I show Seto two of my favorite card. I'm glad I left them with him because what happens in the next chapter is unbelievable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I forgot to add somethings to my last chapter, so I'll put them on this chapter. Okay, me and Seto plan to go on a date that same night at 8 o'clock at the park. I left the building to get ready at 6:30 pm. Taya let me borrow an outfit for the date. I wore a midnight color dress. It went to my knees. Taya told me to keep my hair down after she brushed it. She gave me a small black bag and I put my cards and my red ribbon inside. Taya put one of her hairbrushes in there too.**

**Chapter 5: Sorrow and confusion:**

As I walked down the street towards the park, I got the feeling I was being followed. I looked over my shoulder and saw a dark shadow go into an alley. I looked, but no one was there, so I continued on my way. I arrived at the park about 3 minutes early, so I sat down on the bench and waited. I watched the stars shine while I waited. Seto arrived about 3 minutes later and we walked to the resturant. We both talked the whole time. After the date, we walked side by side back to Seto's company. As soon as we walked into Seto's office, Mokaba was asking many questions about our date, but we both ignored him and quickly changed the subject.

" So Sora, out of all your cards in your deck what is your two most favorite cards?" Seto asked me. I pulled out my deck and pulled out one card and showed him. It was the Dark magician.

"H-how do you have that card?" Seto asked shocked. I didn't anwser because I didn't want to tell him where I really was from. So I pulled out another card and showed it to him. It was the dark magician girl, this time. Seto looked at me shocked again. I placed the cards on his desk and he just stared at him.

"I got those cards from my grandmother." I lied. Seto looked up at me, then he looked at something that was behind me. I looked over my shoulder and I saw what looked like a portal. A moment later, a dark figure lunged out of the portal and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into the portal. Before I blacked out I saw Seto grab my cards and jumped into the portal with Mokaba right behind him.

When I woke up I was in a dark realm of some sort. I saw the dark figure and Seto dueling, and Seto looked upset. Mokaba was a few feet away from me and he looked upset too. Seto looked at me, when I started to sit up, but he looked away when our eyes met. Seto had 50 life points left and the dark figure had 100 life points left. I saw that Seto was using my dark magician and dark magician girl. The dark figure was using a blue-eyes white dragon. All of a sudden I knew what had happened before I woke.

The dark figure told Seto to duel him if he wanted to save me. He said if Seto lost I would lose my soul, but if he won, I would be free to go. The dark figure also told Seto who I really was and that I came from another world. Seto didn't believe him at first, but the dark figure showed him how I got here. It was now Seto's turn and he used the dark magician to attack and he won the duel. The dark figure was angry. As soon as I got to my feet, the dark figure lunged for me. I threw my hands in front of me to protect myself. All of a sudden, a bright pink light came out of me and the dark figure disappeared with a shriek. The dark world also disappeared and we were standing back in Seto's office. As Seto and Mokaba talked about what just happened, I snuck out of the room and quickly walked down the hall to the elevator. I heard Seto call my name. I saw him and Mokaba run out of the room just as the elevator doors closed.

**In the next chapter, I meet two people I didn't want to see again. I also meet another character, with the power to read others thoughts. Keep reading and commenting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Duelist kingdom:**

I was on my way back to Yugi's house that night. I guess I had a lot on my mind because I ran into two men I didn't want to run into. I ran into the two men in suits from earlier. Before I could turn and run they both grabbed my arms and pulled me back into an alley. Then, they pinned my shoulders against the wall. I struggled as much a I could, but they were too strong. I tried to scream, but one guy put his hand over my mouth, while the other guy pulled out a piece of cloth and poured some kind of liquid on it. Then, he put the cloth against my mouth. The liquid smelled sweet and it was making me drowzy. My heart was pounding and my brain was screaming for me to run, but I could barely move. When the two men let me go I fell and hit the ground unable to move. I heard them talking about me before I blacked out. They were talking about a guy named Pegasus and Seto. But, I couldn't think straight, because they drugged me. I did hear them say before everything went black that they were going to use me as bait to lure Seto to Pegasus's castle. Then, everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a room that only had a bed, which I was laying on. It had a window with light coming through it. The door was on the other side of the room. The walls were a dark blue color and the carpet was red. I got to my feet and walked over to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. So I walked over to the window. The sun was already high in the sky. In the distance I could see a ship and a jet coming towards the castle. Then, I heared footsteps outside the room. I turned to look to see who was coming, just as the door opened. I knew exactly who was standing a few feet away. It was Pegasus, but I pretended not to know who he was.

"Who are you." I asked him and not so kindly.

"Oh, you know who I am very well, my dear." Pegasus said walking towards me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked harshly.

"Your not very polite are you, my dear Sora?" Pegasus asked politely. I didn't say anything, I just stared at him.

"Now, now. Don't just stare. It's not polite." Pegasus said.

"Why am I here?" I asked as he stood next to me by the window.

"Because, I needed to lure Kaiba here, so I could duel with him. But I needed bait. I had my guards go after his little brother, but you stepped in. So I had them go after you instead. Look, here he comes along with others who will participate in the duelist kingdom tournament." Pegasus said. I looked out the window and saw Kaiba's jet land not far from the castle. Pegasus walked back to the door and left, the door locked again. I looked down and saw Seto and Mokaba clearly, even though they were so far down.

I looked out the window for awhile, then I heard footsteps again and the door unlocked and opened. One of the men, who brought me here entered the room. He approached me. I looked at the open door and thought about making a run for it, but then, I told myself that the guy could catch me if I tried. Then, I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

"Do not doubt yourself. Go. Run for the door. You will make it." The voice said and I did. The guy tried to grab me, but I past him before he could and I ran out the door. I heard the guy running after me. I turned down another hallway, but it was a dead end. The guy caught up to me and he walked towards me. I backed away from him till I was against the wall. The guy stood a few feet away from me when I tried to go around him. The guy hit my left ankle with something and it made me hit the ground. The guy stood over me and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He pulled me back to the room and he threw me on the floor of the room. He shut the door and locked it. I was trapped again. When I tried to get up, I sat right back down because there was a sharp pain in my left ankle, where whatever the guy threw at me hit.

After awhile, the door unlocked again and a different guard came in. He was not gentle or nice at all. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. My ankle throbbed with pain. The guard pulled me down the hall and down another hall to double door. I could hear voices on the other side of the double doors, but I couldn't make them out. I saw Pegasus and then I saw Seto, when the guard pulled me into the room. I saw Mokaba above on the side watching what was happening.

"Sora!" Seto said.

"Now, you can have her back if you duel me. If you win I'll let her go, but if you lose, I get her soul." Pegasus said. Seto looked at me and I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Seto said. Before the double doors closed I saw Yugi, Taya, Joey, and Triston join Mokaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Starting to disappear:**

I waited in the room for about 30 minutes since the duel started. I was looking out the window, when suddenly my body fell to the floor and I was surrounded in darkness. Dark chains suddenly wrapped around me, so I couldn't move. I knew that instant that Seto had lost the duel, but I didn't blame him because I knew he tried his best to save me. It felt like a life time had past since my soul was trapped. But suddenly the dark chains broke and a bright white light filled the darkness. The light made me close my eyes and when I opened them, Joey and Triston were looking down at me. Then, I saw that I was back in the room.

"Glad to see you okay." Triston said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you see Kaiba lost the duel to Pegasus, then me and Yugi had to duel and Yugi won. So Yugi got to duel Pegasus. It was a tough duel, but Yugi won and he got not just his grandfather's soul, but yours too." Joey said. When Sora tried to get up the sharp pain in her ankle came back and she sank to the floor. So, Triston carried her on his back. They met up with the other in the front of the castle. I told Triston to put me down when we met up with them because my ankle felt a lot better. Seto approached me and handed me my two cards I showed him.

"Here, Sora. These belong to you." Seto said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I took the cards back and Seto blushed and looked away. Joey noticed and he started laughing.

"Haha. Kaiba actually has a crush." Joey said. Kaiba turned away and started walking away blushing. All of a sudden, I started to glow and slowly disappear. Joey stopped laughing and was staring at me in shock and so did everyone else execpt Seto because he didn't see me start to glow and disappear.

"Sora, what's going on?" Yugi asked shocked. That's when Seto turned around to look and he saw me starting to disappear. He ran back to the group with Mokaba behind him. They starred at me in shock too. At first I didn't know what was going on then I heard the voice in my head telling me what was happening.

"Sora, what's going on?" Yugi asked again. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's time I go back to my own world. I had a lot of fun here, but now I must go. May we all meet again." I said as I disappeared fully. I found myself back in my living room in my own world a second later and I was still in my pajamas. I wanted to call my friends then I realized they might still be in another world, so I didn't.

**In the next chapter, something happens and i'm back in the world I belong in. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Back to where I belong:**

I've been in my own world for a whole month now. Every night I would wish I could go back to the Yu-gi-oh world and stay there forever with my friends and Seto. When I was in the Yu-gi-oh world every day was different, but here it's always the same. One night I was walking home from work and I looked up to the sky and I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and floded my hands and prayed.

"Please, let me go back to the Yu-gi-oh world and let me live there forever with all my friends and Seto. Please." I prayed softly. The shooting star sparkled then it disappeared. I stood there for a few minutes, then I started walking again. It took me about 30 minutes to get home and when I did, I saw a blue light coming from my living room. I went into the living room and saw that the T.V was on and it showed the Yu-gi-oh world. I started to smile. I kneeled down in front of the T.V and started to touch it. I smiled even more when my hand went into the T.V. Before I knew it I was back in the world where I belong. I was back in the Yu-gi-oh world standing in the park.

The first ones I saw was Yugi, Taya, Joey, and Triston. They were walking through the park when I saw them.

"Hey you guys!" I shouted to them. I waved when they turned towards me. They stood there for a moment and then they had a smile on their faces and they started to run towards me. Taya hugged me.

"Your back!" Taya said happily. I nodded.

"Man, we thought we would never see you again." Joey said.

"We're so glad your back." Triston said.

"You know Sora, there's someone else who be even happier to see you. You should go see Kaiba. He was heartbroken more than anyone else." Yugi said. I nodded and then I ran off toward Kaiba corps. I went into the elevator and when I stepped out I saw Mokaba looking down at the ground.

"Mokaba." I said as he past me. He looked up at me in suprise and then he hugged me. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. A few moments later Mokaba let go of me.

"Hey Mokaba, is Seto here?" I asked him. He wiped his tears and nodded.

"Ya, he's in his office, but he's fast asleep at his desk." Mokaba said.

"Then, lets go wake him up." I said with a smile. Mokaba smiled back. We opened the door to Seto's office and saw that he was fast asleep. I walked over to him with Mokaba behind me. Then, I poked Seto, but he didn't stir.

"Seto. Seto. Seto." I kept saying softly as I poked him. He began to stir. When he saw me, he nearly fell out of his chair. He stood up and hugged me. Then out of nowhere, he let go of me and then he kissed me. I was so suprised and so was Mokaba. When he pulled away, he quickly turned away blushing. I stood there dazed. After awhile, Seto finally said something.

"I'm so glad your back, but are you going to leave again?" Seto asked.

"No. I won't be going anywhere. This world is now my world." I said and that made both Seto and Mokaba happy.

Two years past since that day I came back to this world. I'm now Seto's wife and I help him watch his little brother, I mean OUR little brother, when he's out on the street running an errand for Seto. Ever since I got back to this world, my life has been nothing, but fantastic and I'm so glad I will never leave this world again.


End file.
